Devant ta tombe
by Tarika
Summary: Attention, spoils tome 7. Une petite conversation entre membres de la famille Weasley, un peu oubliés à la fin du livre.


Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Miss Rowling.

**Attention SPOILS TOME 7**

* * *

**Devant ta tombe**

Je suis devant ta tombe. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est carrément irréel... impossible, c'est impensable de se dire que tu es mort, que plus jamais je n'entendrais le ton de ta voix, que plus jamais je ne te verrai devant moi, agitant ta baguette pour fabriquer de crème canari ou de lancer des bombabouses dans le magasin juste pour faire enrager Verity…

Je suis tout seul devant ta tombe. Les autres sont derrières, en train de recevoir les condoléances des crétins qui sont venus assister à ton enterrement. Non, c'est méchant de dire ça. Tu le méritais amplement…

Fred…

_Frédéric Weasley 1978 – 1998.  
__Une journée où l'on n'a pas ri, est une journée perdue_

Oh bon sang, pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?

Pourquoi…

Je n'ai pas versé une larme depuis ta mort. Mes yeux sont restés aussi secs que des cailloux. Je sais que j'inquiète Maman et Papa… et nos frangins et sœurette de manière générale. Je sais que je devrais pleurer.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

J'ai devant les yeux une image qui flotte : une photo que Papa avait prit de nous deux un Noêl, nous devions avoir sept ans et on venait de renverser une tarte à la crème du premier étage sur la tête de Percy. Nous étions heureux… innocents… insouciants.

Et dire que treize ans plus tard, me voici devant ta tombe. Tu es parti et je suis resté. C'est injuste, Fred, t'avais pas le droit ! T'avais pas le droit de me faire souffrir comme tu le fais…

Quitte à souffrir, j'aurais préféré être mort avec toi. Et dire que tu es mort et que je n'en savais rien. Il s'est peut-être passé dix minutes sans que je ne sache rien.

Non, c'est faux. Je me mens.

Je le sentais. Quand tu es parti, j'ai eu mal. D'une manière profonde et indéfinissable.

Inconsciemment, je savais déjà…

Et pourtant, je refuse d'accepter…

C'est tellement absurde. Ta mort est absurde. Tu es mort avec le sourire aux lèvres, comme si tu allais préparer une blague dont tu avais le secret. Ta blague, elle ne me fait pas rire, Fred, tu dois le savoir.

- Espèce de crétin. Balbutié-je, les yeux toujours secs.

Oh, ce n'est pas l'envie de pleurer qui me manque. Mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Il y a quelque chose de bloqué en moi.

Et dire que je suis devant ta tombe…

J'entends des pas dans les graviers. Je sens des présences chaudes et rassurantes autour de moi. Je refuse de lever les yeux de la stèle qui t'es adressée.

_Une journée où l'on n'a pas ri, est une journée perdue._

Des bras entourent mes épaules. Je ne lève toujours pas les yeux.

_Frédéric Weasley 1978 – 1998._

- George ?

C'est la voix de Ginny. Ginny… notre petite sœur. Nous l'aimions tellement. C'était notre petite protégée… jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous montre qu'elle savait très bien se protéger toute seule. La preuve : elle n'est pas morte, _elle_.

Je me décide enfin à relever la tête. Ils sont tous là. Tous les cinq. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron et Ginny. Tous là avec moi pour te rendre un dernier hommage.

_Fred…_

C'est Charlie et Percy qui m'entourent les épaules. Charlie avec ses cheveux longs et Percy avec ses éternelles lunettes d'écailles.

- Tu te souviens, Perce, dis-je d'une voix enrouée. Quand Fred et moi on a lâché un œuf sur ta tête ?

Percy a un petit rire étranglé.

- Oh oui, j'ai eu les cheveux dégoûtant durant trois jours, vous aviez ensorcelé cet œuf pour qu'il soit si dur à enlever ?

Je me contente de hocher la tête. Je les regarde tous. Ils me fixent. Inquiets. Je sais que ma réaction n'est pas normale… mais l'avons-nous jamais été, normaux ?

- Et quand vous avez décidés de me couper les cheveux ? Renchérit Charlie. Même Maman ne m'a jamais fait une coupe aussi atroce.

- On avait cinq ans. Argumenté-je avec un faible sourire. On n'avait pas vraiment la notion de découpe.

- Rassure-toi, Maman, même à quarante-huit ans ne l'a toujours pas !

Nous avons tous un même sourire et jetons un regard vers nos parents qui nous regardent, un peu en retrait. Collés l'un à l'autres, les yeux rouges, ils semblent totalement abattus.

- Ouais… murmure enfin Ron d'une voix rauque. Fred, t'es vraiment qu'un sombre crétin pour nous avoir laissé tombé.

Ça y est, c'est dit. Nous le pensons tous et, en signe de remerciement muet, je presse silencieusement la main de Ronald dans la mienne. Il me regarde furtivement, esquisse un sourire triste et reporte son attention sur la stèle.

Nous restons tous les six silencieux un long moment. Perdus dans nos souvenirs qui doivent être sensiblement les mêmes. Ginny se presse contre Percy qui lui passe affectueusement une main dans les cheveux.

Percy sort de sa poche une photographie un peu usée. Elle date de quelques années. C'était à Noël, je pense. Ginny devait être en deuxième année, Ron en troisième, Fred et moi en cinquième et Percy en septième.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Bill et Charlie étaient revenus pour les vacances de Noël et on avait fait cette photo devant le sapin. à la première rangée se tenait, de gauche à droite : Percy, Ron et Charlie, et puis il y avait, bras dessus, bras dessous, moi, Ginny et Fred et enfin, Bill. On était tous les sept souriant. Rayonnant. À cette époque, la famille n'était pas encore brisée.

Nous regardons silencieusement cette photo. Je trouve cela étonnant que Percy l'ait encore. Il n'est peut-être pas si bête… il sort sa baguette de sa poche, murmure une formule et bientôt, nous nous trouvons tous avec une réplique de cette photo. En souvenir.

C'est tout ce dont nous avons de toi désormais.

Un souvenir.

- Tu sais, George. Fait soudain Bill. Fred n'est pas vraiment mort…

D'un même mouvement, nous nous tournons vers notre frère aîné. Pas vraiment mort ? Que veut-il dire pas là ?

Au fond de moi, j'ai déjà compris.

Il me considère avec un petit sourire amusé et triste.

- Tant que tu seras là, Georgie, Fred ne sera pas parti pour de bon. Vous étiez si liés tous les deux qu'il est impossible de penser que, toi vivant, il est mort. Tu vas avoir la charge de vivre pour deux… tu sais très bien que désormais, dès que nous poserons les yeux sur toi, nous verrons Fred et inversement. Même la mort ne peut vous séparer. Tu le sais.

Lentement, je hoche la tête. C'est, exprimé avec des mots, ce que je ressens. Fred, tu vis. En moi, c'est tout…

En nous…

Je m'agenouille devant ta tombe et effleure du bout des doigts l'épitaphe.

_Une journée où l'on n'a pas ri, est une journée perdue_

- Si un jour j'ai un fils, murmuré-je. Je l'appellerai Fred. Frédéric. Le premier qui me vole mon idée peut se considérer comme mort.

Je les sens sourire et un sourire affleure également la surface de mes lèvres tandis que je sens brusquement mon visage se mouiller.

Il ne pleut pourtant pas…

Je me relève et regarde mes frères et ma sœur.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny…

Fred…

Mon grand frère… mon jumeau.

Nous nous passons mutuellement les bras autour des épaules et, bras dessus, bras dessous, nous retournons auprès de nos parents qui ont un sourire attendri en nous voyant ainsi : soudés, le visage trempé de larmes.

Le cimetière est vide, désormais, il ne reste plus que nous, derniers représentants de la famille Weasley.

Toujours aussi unis, nous quittons ta tombe. Quand soudain, un rire résonne dans l'air. D'un même mouvement, nous faisons tous les huit volte-face.

Juste à temps pour voir disparaître une silhouette fantomatique au visage rieur et aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant…


End file.
